


Life and Understanding (Plan and story ideas)

by WordQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-dramatic hate, Anti-dramatic submissive pushovers, Equality for real, Friendship, Humans are not vilified, Lazy Mornings, Love, Monsters are not coddled, Multi, No shame in being human, No tolerance for racism, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader gives respect and demands it in return, Reader has a backbone, Soulmates, The good and bad of humans, The good and bad of monsters, strong main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordQueen/pseuds/WordQueen
Summary: Rant and story outlines from a new writer.
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my actual story. This is a very long author's note and the ideas for my stories. They are going to be little slice of life one shots? Idk yet, I have all of them planned out but so far I've only completed two. First mini story is going to be posted soon so look out for that and hope you enjoy it.🙂

Okay, so all I know from undertale is from fanfics. I really hope that is enough to write a few of my own stories because let me tell ya....running into the same cliché over and over again is driving me nuts!!! I don't usually mind cheesy writing but I've had the misfortune of seeing the same one again and again and again...... The hate for humans. Yes! You've heard it here folks. Too many stories have human hate in Undertale fanfics.  
Like, I will just be enjoying a seemingly innocent story then BAM!!! Casual human hate, lol. But seriously these are the kind of story ideas that just seem almost impossible to avoid:  
1.) Human reader or Oc is fascinated by monsters. Finds them better than humans in every way and sometimes goes into great detail about it, seemingly ignoring the fact that THEY are human themselves. Proceeds to become extremely determined to befriend monsters. The monster(s) they try to befriend hurts/threatens/bullies/attempts to kill the reader or Oc...and they are so "kind and forgiving" (stupid) that even if they are upset at first they are ultimately going to forgive the monster (sometimes without any remorse on the monster's part) and BEND OVER BACKWARDS to get the monster to like/love them. And of course it works and the asshole monster and the reader/oc with no self respect lives happily ever after in their unbalanced abusive relationship.  
2.) Human reader or Oc comes across a monster being yelled at or discriminated against by a demon. Reader/Oc defends the monster and tears the offending human a new one, sometimes losing their job in the process. They end up moving into the monster's house sometimes and has a great life without any of those disgusting humans showing up. And if (heaven forbid) some do show up don't worry! They won't be there long! They are just there to A.) Drive home the fact that humans are evil, abusive scumbag racists or B.) Show how special the reader or Oc is. Because, even a race that they can't get along with (despite being human themselves) loves what a perfect and lovable, kind and forgiving, strong and determined person they are.  
3.) Now this one is thankfully less dramatic, but no less irritating because of how sneaky it is. Usually the reader/Oc has their issues but for the most part they get along with other people. You can sometimes go dozens of chapters without the dreaded cliché and then.... Then IT happens! They end up saying something stupidly hateful about their own race. I recently read something like this, won't put it word for word so I won't rip off/offend the author(nothing against them) but it went something like this:  
Monster- " Human! Your business is extremely disappointing! Your service is terrible!! I can clearly see that you are trying your best and all but licking my feet to please me but it is not enough!!!! I am going to put a bone through this table to scare you and show my displeasure at your incompetence! "

Human reader/Oc- "I am going to completely ignore you being unnecessarily violent and damaging company property and instead I am going to fall over myself apologizing!! I would never take this treatment from a human, but you are a superior monster and so it's okay! 😄 I'm sorry that you are having such a horrible time being catered to! But you KNOW how humans can be.... Horrible creatures with no redeeming qualities. I'm ignoring my own human body and the fact that I myself am very helpful and kind for the most part.

Monster-" Yes I will also ignore that you are human and being very helpful to me. Instead I will help you insult your own race and paint all of you-THEM! Paint all of them as worthless scumbags! So yes, I know exactly how humans can be. "

Can you see now why I'm finally just going to write my own stories? Despite probably being the laziest writer in existence? Even though I know only the basics of Undertale and have never written a fanfic in my life and probably going to suck at it!? I'm biting the bullet and I am being the change I want to see...Okay, I'm also going to get out my frustrations with certain characters. Like Sans and Undyne. Nothing against them in general, it's just that they are the main ones people use for the hypocritical racist asshole cliché. Where the reader/Oc has to jump through hoops for their respect, approval or trust. I know I am being really critical about stories I can just (and have) stop reading. It was fine the first 10 times, but then it got frustrating. I have been reading Undertale for weeks and I have yet to find more than 2 stories(2!) Where the reader treats monsters and humans equally all the way through the story.  
Sure, they sometimes claim to but then something happens to prove otherwise. A lot of the time racism goes both ways in stories, but it goes ignored or justified if a monster does it. The monster ends up doing something horrible and getting a free pass while humans are made out to be the "real monsters". There has also been times where I was jerked out of being immersed in a story because something unrealistic happened. The reader(which is supposed to be me) gets threatened and manhandled by a monster. And after or even while this is happening the reader will be bruised/intimidated/scared/bleeding...and still be trying to jump through mental hoops to be kind and forgiving or justify what the monster did. And I'm over here like "beetch! I'm not going to be friends or more with someone who is actively trying to/threatening to kill me!!! Being a punching bag for their issues is not in my job description!" Lol, so this is my attempt to write ( in my opinion) a realistic story/stories. I have no experience (or patience) for writing long novel like stories. So what I've decided to do is write little snap shots of what a human Reader/Oc experiences while living through life. Some of the stories might connect but some of them won't because I have quite a few romance ideas for my favorite monsters, and I don't feel like writing poly harem stories. At least not now.  
After this rant/announcement I am posting the outline/ideas for the stories I am writing. It is a very rough outline so I don't think it will spoil my stories for anyone interested in reading them. I just want to put it out there in case someone else wants to try their hand at writing it. Or if they have recommendations similar to this. I just really want to read a full story where the reader is a good person, but still has self respect and pride in their race. Is that too much to ask? A reader who doesn't jump through hoops for love or respect and truly treats humans and monsters equally. None of that having to prove yourself until monsters decide to give you the time of day crap. I like balanced and healthy, equally respectful friendships/relationships.  
I will try to post at least once a week, and I am determined to finish at least 10 stories, since they are short. So for those who are fans of Undertale or experienced at writing don't hesitate to give me advice. Thanks in advance❤


	2. Story Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, if anyone decides to write any of these please tell me. I need to read it! Or if you have any good story recommendations let me know.

* Intimidation does not work - Reader or Oc encounters a monster trying to intimidate them....how cute.

* Improvements - No, you are not going to lie to your best friend. Not even when you feel bad about it. Not even if his rabid dog of a brother wants you to. Papyrus is an adult and he can handle criticism ment to help him.

* Assault is a big no no - You have equal rights, that means equal punishments for crimes.

* Compliments - " You are very kind for a human" . ".....what?" Reader or Oc helps a friend with their complimenting skills.

* Character development - Reader or Oc helps several friends do some self reflection.

* Friendship goes both ways - One does not jump through hoops for love or respect

* Test - testing who I am as a person? Want me to prove myself? Well then...play stupid games, win stupid prizes.

* Personal space please - Yes, I want you to stop hugging me. No, it's not because you are a human/monster.

* Living my best life - Reader or Oc is not letting a racist control their decisions

* Law  
* Reassurance  
* Lazy morning with the soulmate  
* Optimistic, not stupid

Shout out to Shy for three ideas!:  
* Hypocrisy - Reader/Oc calls out a monster for their racism.  
Frisk questions a friend on some questionable actions.

* History - Reader/Oc puts the verbal smack down on someone that doesn't know their facts. ".....You do know that humans didn't start the war, right? We just ended it. " 

* Patience runs thin - Papyrus is not blind to Sans' antics...wonder what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more if I think of something new. And if anyone has ideas they want to share don't hesitate! Can't promise to write it myself but if I like it I will definitely add it to the list.


End file.
